complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Ylor I
Emperor Ylor I (born Ylor Vangus) was the first and so far only Complien Emperor to have lived. He was of the Batorius Compliens. Appearance Current info about Ylor's appearance is unknown Info ''Beginings Ylor used to be a scholar. He dreamt that all of the Compliens were united as one people. He then met Futredict, who told Ylor that Bumbummeron had chosen Ylor to unite the people. Ylor was more than happy that his dreams would come true, but he couldn't get others to listen to him. Some people didn't believe Ylor had been chosen by Bumbummeron, while others were insulted that Bumbummeron whould choose a Batorius over anyone else. Ylor began to have second thoughts about his mission and believed that Bumbummeron had chose the wrong person. Ylor traveled to Futredict, hoping that he could answer his question. But when Ylor finely found Forteller, he said that Ylor had indeed been chosen, but then a clocked figure came to Ylor, and told him that Futredict was right, but that he never said it would be easy. The clocked figure then told Ylor that he knew of an amulet that could aid him. Ylor thought of it for a moment, and then asked the clocked figure where this amulet could be found. The clocked figure then grabbed a map and pointed his boney finers on the open sea on the map, and told Ylor that there was an isle there, witch containd an artefact told to have been created by the Complien godess, Loirana. Ylor however had a hard time, beliving that he could gain a crew to join him. But Futredict said that he could see Ylor traveling to the island alone, but he told Ylor not to travel there, teling him that he could see a darkness that was looming over the island. Ylor, however desited to travel to the island anyway, beliving that if he could clame the amulet, he could finely unite the Compliens. Ylor then traveled to a nerby harbor, so he could get a boat. He then set sail to the island the clocked figure hat told him of. Arriving at the island Once Ylor arrived on the island, he could only stare at the tall mountain, witch was so tall, it wenth through the sky. Ylor then took a deep breath and unfolded his wings, he then flyed high up... until an abnormal wind, forced him down to the ground again. Ylor, could only wonder what was the cause of the strange wind, but he knew that he could not fly up to the top of the mountain, and he did not want to go back without the amulet. Thus, Ylor decidet to climb to the top. It was difficult, not only because of the wind, trying to force him back down, but also because of the lose rocks and all of the wild animals that lived on the island. After having climed for what felt like hours, Ylor found a ledge he could rest on, but while he was trying to make a campfire, a wild Roarolf attached him. Ylor, (not having had mutch practis with his sword before now) had a hard time fighting of the Roarolf. until he finely slayed the creature. Feling hungry, Ylor at first not wanting to do it, then began to cook the Roarolf's meat, and while Ylor was eating the meat, he could not help but to feel like he ad changed, he felt braver, stronger. He then began to think that if he manage to retrive the amulet, then there would not be anymore doupth, that he would be able to unite all Compliens. And as the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and the months to a year. and as time whent on, Ylor grew stronger, until he finaly had reatched the top. Where he meet the one responsible for the strange winds. On the top of the mountain was a female Sorantis who told Ylor, that he would not be allowed to get the amulet. She then tried to push Ylor of the mountain by using her wind magic on him, but because of all the times when the wind tried to push him of, Ylor had thus become able to witstand the powerful wind. Ylor then moved toward the Sorantis and quickly defeated her, he then pulled his sword on her, but when he saw the fear in her eyes, Ylor then put his sword down. Ylor then walked toward an altar, where the amulet was standing, he then took it from the altar and then put it on. Ylor then felt stronger and more powerful, the Soranits then walked towards him, and said that the amulet was for the one that could climb the mountain, and defeat her. She then introduced herself as: Syonya, the princess of the Sorantis. Syonya asked Ylor if she could join him in his journey, witch Ylor accepted. Syonya then made the wind to die down, and Ylor and Syonya then flew down to Ylor's boat. They then set sail for the closest island to them, Narkomb Isle. And on his way to Narkomb Isle, Ylor thought on all the things that hade changed about him, he was stronger, braver, had become a great swordsman, and thanks to the amulet, was now more powerful than he could have imagine. He was no longer Ylor the Scholar, he was from now on: Ylor the Mighty. The birth of an empire When Ylor and Syonya, had arived at Narkomb Isle, he then emidiatly walked toward the city's square where Ylor spoke to all the Compliens who where there. Many of the Compliens where confuced about who the warrior was that used the same words that Ylor used, but when he said that he was Ylor, all of the Compliens could not belive it was him. As Ylor continued to talk, all of the Compliens just stod still and where speechless. When Ylor was finish with his speach, he then asked all of the Compliens: "WHO WILL JOIN ME!". At first it was quiet, but slowly, all of the Compliens began to applaud Ylor. Showing that their support. And from there on, Ylor's control on Narkomb Isle, only grew, until he had complete control over it. Ylor then send messages to the different Complien kings and queens, asking them to join him, but they refused to join him. Ylor then began to think of a way he originaly did not want to go, brute force. Ylor then began to build an army, now wanting to unite all Compliens no mater what. First he set his eyes on Complipedia Island, seeing that it was the closest, and also because of its rich supply of natural resource. When Ylor, Syonya and their armies arrived on Complipedia Island, they where then attached by King Paragontus's armies, Ylor's forces, suffered heavy losses, and it almost seemed, that his quest would have ended, however, Ylor then found a small tribe of Wardrioz, Ylor then got the idea, to use his now more powerful magic, and to transform the Wardrioz tribe, into his new berserk troops. Ylor was succesful, but Syonya was conserned, about using the vaiolant berserk troops, fearing that they could turn against them. Ylor however, was not worried, and instead released the berserkers on Paragontus's soldiers, who only put up a fight for a hole minut, until they all fleed the battle. Ylor and his remaning armies then attached Paragontus's castle, and de-throned him, Paragontus was furius about this, but Ylor told him that he would not be executed, and instead, be a well threated prisoner, until he had joined Ylor's side. Paragontus, not whanting to be a prisoner (beliving that he would be tortured, or even worst) imidiatly joined Ylor's side, but asked to be put in a position, witch was fiting his, talents. Ylor agreed, and made him responsible for the production for the weapons and armors, for the army. Ylor then decited to release the Berserker Wardrioz again, witch at first was considered folish, by both Syonya and Paragontus, until the berserkers, began to kill one another. After that, Ylor, Syonya and Paragontus, then began to set their next targets... Balzeew and Antantrika. ''the events that happend after is currently lost. Trivia Gallery Category:Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Compliens made by DarkHenrik Category:Villains Category:Named Compliens Category:Royal Compliens Category:Undead Compliens Category:Complien Ghost Category:Created in 2013 Category:Magic-type